1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an English-Metric wrench socket or drive and more particularly pertains to accommodating similarly sized English and Metric nut-type fasteners for effecting sustained nut-turning loads of such fasteners without slippage with an English-Metric wrench socket or drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accommodating nut-type fasteners for tightening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Design 246,415 to Critcher discloses a wrench socket. U.S. Pat. No. Design 250,167 to D'Oporto discloses a wrench socket. U.S. Pat. No. Design 262,432 to Levy discloses a wrench socket. U.S. Pat. No. Design 3,972,253 to Rockwell et al. discloses a multi-sized socket wrench. U.S. Pat. No 4,126,063 to Palmer discloses wrench sockets. U.S. Pat. No 4,436,004 to Chang discloses a universal multi-socket ratchet wrench.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an English-Metric wrench socket or drive that allows a single drive or socket to be used to accommodate tightening and loosening comparably sized English or Metric fasteners.
In this respect, the English-Metric wrench socket or drive according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accommodating similarly sized English and Metric nut-type fasteners that are complements thereof for effecting sustained nut-turning loads without slippage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved English-Metric wrench socket or drive which can be used for accommodating similarly sized English and Metric nut-type fasteners that are complements thereof for effecting sustained nut-turning loads without slippage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.